


Semi-Sweet

by PunkRockPiccolo



Series: Fem!Fall Out Boy [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Kissing, They're all girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Petra knew it would take nearly three hours for their lead singer to be sufficiently distracted, she would have just asked their driver to stop at the next gas station and grabbed a fuck ton of gummy bears.<br/>But no, she started this stupid plan, and damn it, she was going to see it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I totally just created this account to have a separate one from my other stuff.  
> I'm going to put all the Fem!FOB into one collection. It's just one-shots and stuff, but just to keep them together.

“Petra, you fuck! Stop eating my Gobstoppers!”

“But ‘Trish! I ran out of gummy bears.”  
Patricia Stump scowled at her fellow band mate. “I don’t give a shit. These are mine. You just have no control, so it’s your own fault you ate all of your damn candy.”

Petra Wentz pulled out her nearly patented puppy-eyed pout, but it slipped into a real one when she realized Patricia was blatantly ignoring her.

With a sigh, she turned to Andi and Jo, eyeing their snacks of choice. However, the weird veggie sticks Andi ate tasted like petrified cardboard and Jo would probably break her wrist if she tried to grab one of her Twizzlers.

Well, that was great. Maybe if she was sneaky about it, she could still steal some of Patricia’s candy while she wasn’t paying attention. Yeah, that’d work.

(~~~)

Well fuck.

If Petra knew it would take nearly three hours for their lead singer to be sufficiently distracted, she would have just asked their driver to stop at the next gas station and grabbed a fuck ton of gummy bears.

But no, she started this stupid plan, and damn it, she was going to see it through.

Andi and Jo had retreated to the bunks about half an hour ago and between then and now, Patricia’s box of Gobstoppers had dwindled down to three pieces.

Somehow, Petra had managed to wiggle herself into Patricia’s lap, laying half on the shorter girl, half stretched out on the rest of the couch.

Patricia had her full attention on the macbook in front of her. The concentration on her face convayed that she was close to perfecting, or at least fixing, the song she’d been working on for the past week or so.

Petra watched her friend’s face carefully for a few moments before ever so slowly moving her hand toward the seemingly forgotten box of candy on Patricia’s right side.

Bingo.

Patricia must have been really intent on whatever she was doing, because Petra managed to pop two of the last three Gobstoppers in her mouth and had just grabbed the last one when her movement finally broke through and pulled Patricia from her work.

“What are yo- PETRA!”

Staring her straight in the eye, Petra swiftly flung the last colorful ball into her mouth.

Patricia’s face flushed red in anger as she growled.

“You bitch! What did I tell you?! Was that the last one?”

Petra opened her mouth, balancing the small candy in the dip of her tongue and nodded, feeling rather smug.

However, that smug feeling began to slip away as Patricia’s face hardened and a strange look glinted in her steely blue eyes.

Before she could even think to react, the younger blonde sealed her mouth over Petra’s.

Petra froze and her eyes widened comically as she felt her best friend’s tongue delve into her mouth with expert ease.

The entire encounter lasted maybe a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Petra. And when Patricia finally drew back, her mouth was frozen in its slightly open position.

Patricia raised one of her eyebrows in triumphant smugness paired with a smile that showed off the small red candy between her teeth.

Petra snapped her mouth shut, a blush spreading quickly across her tanned cheeks.

“Well damn…”

Patricia hummed as she closed her lips and went back to her computer, teeth crunching on the now softened candy.

“Stop eating my candy, Petra.”

Yeah, right.

Petra grabbed the macbook from Patricia’s hands and set it gently on the floor, ignoring the angry protests from the vocalist.

With no amount of grace, the older girl straddled her friend’s waist, wrapped her arms around her neck and fiercely pressed her lips against the other girl’s sinfully pink ones.

It was Patricia’s turn to freeze as Petra worked her lips against her own, but eventually her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed into the kiss.

That made it easy for Petra to press her own tongue into the singer’s mouth, showing her own expertise on the matter. Not mention he could taste the sweetness of the Gobstopper still.

Eventually, Petra pulled back, swiping her tongue across her kiss-swollen lips.

“Nah, ‘Trish. I think I’ll steal your candy more often.”

“Ugh, you’re such a pain.”


End file.
